


Missing You

by grievingcain



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Canon Compliant, F/M, Gen, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 01:12:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18681100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grievingcain/pseuds/grievingcain
Summary: Pepper didn’t cry in the first night, but she cried all the other nights for days straight.





	Missing You

**Author's Note:**

> I never thought I'd write an Avengers fanfic (or write for any non-anime fandom) but here I am. I wrote this to expurge my feelings and I cried a river while doing so. I love Tony very much and I can't stop thinking about him (and Pepper and Morgan and Peter) since last thursday when I watched Endgame, so here's a small piece about Pepper grieving for him and Morgan being an angel. I hope it's enjoyable to read (by that I mean I hope you suffer as much as I did while writing it).

She didn’t cry in the first night. She was in denial. She still felt like Tony was somewhere in the house tinkering with some technological stuff and he would eventually come to join her in bed. She would pretend to be sleeping, like she had done so many times, and Tony would lie by her side and hold her and kiss her tenderly and whisper that he loves her, like he had done so many times.

She didn’t cry because she could feel like he was there. His scent was lingering around the room, telling her he had been there not too long ago, and she would wake up and he would be in the kitchen making pancakes for her and Morgan. He’d say “good morning” with a smile on his face and kiss her lips gently.

She didn’t cry in the first night, but she cried all the other nights after that one for days straight. She cried because his scent was fading away and soon she wouldn’t feel it in the house anymore, and she was scared that she would forget it eventually. She cried because he wasn’t there to hold her through the night. She cried because she knew he wouldn’t see their daughter growing up and making both of them proud of her, he wouldn’t be the father his own father never was to him, he wouldn’t teach her the many things he knew, he wouldn’t play with her anymore. She cried. And cried. And cried. She called his name, as if that would make him come back like he was in the first floor just doing science and would come to bed once she asked him.

She cried at night because she couldn’t cry during the day. She had to be strong for Morgan, she had to be strong because she had promised him, _we’re gonna be okay_. She had to be strong so he could rest in peace knowing his family was fine even without him, that the world, _his world_ , he had fought to protect, was going to have a good life without him. She had to be strong for herself too, because she knew Tony wouldn’t want her to mope around, she knew Tony would want her to move on.

But she couldn’t be strong all the time, so she cried at night because she was alone and no one would see her weakness. She cried until she fell asleep and dreamed about him, about Morgan, about them living together as a family, happier than ever now that the world had been saved, and Peter was there again, and everyone was there again.

She was crying that night. She had already lost count of how many days had passed but the pain didn’t fade. She was crying when she heard her bedroom’s door opening. When she heard Morgan calling for her.

“Mommy?”

Pepper sniffed and dried her tears as fast as possible, and put on a smiling face to see her daughter.

“Yes, dear. What’s wrong? Did you have a nightmare?” she said while sitting on the bed and opening her arms, inviting Morgan to join her.

Morgan soon was by her side, hugging her tight.

“Mommy, won’t daddy ever come back?”

Pepper had to try really hard not to cry again.

“He will not, darling.”

“I wanna see daddy,” Morgan said.

“Me too,” Pepper replied. She was fighting against the tears that fell down her cheek, glad that Morgan couldn’t see her face. “But he can’t come back to us, sweetheart. He went somewhere very far away.”

“Did he leave me because he didn’t want me anymore?”

“Of course not, dear. Daddy left because he needed to leave to protect you. But it was very painful for him too, he really wanted to stay and play with you every day. Daddy loved you very much,” It hurt her to say _loved_ in the past tense.

“I love him very much too. I love him three thousand!”

Pepper smiled sadly and held her tighter. She wanted to cry even more now. But she had to be strong.

Morgan hugged her back, hiding her face on her chest.

“Mommy, can I write a letter for daddy?”

Pepper thought for a couple seconds, but it wasn’t difficult to decide what to say.

“Yes, honey.”

“Will you help me? I still don’t know how to write very well.”

“Of course I will. What do you wanna write for him?”

“I wanna tell him I miss him, and that I wanna fly with him in his metal suit, and that I wanna eat his pancakes again and that I love him three thousand.”

Pepper nodded.

“He’s gonna love to read that, honey.”

“I’m gonna make a pretty drawing too. Daddy told me he loves my drawings!”

“He does,” Pepper smiled. “But that’s gonna be tomorrow, for now you have to go to sleep. It’s late and daddy wouldn’t want you out of bed at this time and neither do I.”

“Can I sleep here with you today, mommy?”

“Of course you can.”

Morgan moved to lie at Tony’s side of the bed, and soon Pepper was lying by her side, hugging her.

Pepper didn’t cry that night anymore. Tony was gone but he left her their daughter, the biggest treasure she could ever have, and for her sake Pepper wouldn’t cry. She would always smile to tell her things were gonna be okay. Because for Morgan, Pepper knew it was worth to be strong.


End file.
